


[Podfic] Lost In Transplantation

by songofsunset



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Organ Transplantation, Organs, Other, POV Outsider, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofsunset/pseuds/songofsunset
Summary: Podfic ofLost in Transplantation by lavvyanAuthor's Summary:New Place has managed to lose a vital organ. New Place is an unreasonable, adrenaline-infested hell-hole. New Place, Right-Lobe-Now-Liver decides, is an idiot.The trials and tribulations of Steve's new liver, with a hint of workplace romance.Nothing says "I love you" like a splash of bile.





	[Podfic] Lost In Transplantation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost in Transplantation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13938579) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Through an enabling friend and a series of events that probably are pretty similar to why this fic exists in the first place, I have made a recording of it. 
> 
> I'm not even in this fandom?? How did we end up here????
> 
> I'm still very new at podfic but hey! This now exists when it did not previously, so I'll call it a win :)


End file.
